Steve Austin
Steve Austin is an American Born Wrestler working in the WWF. He won the 1997 Royal Rumble and main evented Wrestlemania 13. Pre-WWF By September of 1995 Austin was in ECW. Although he was injured, he was cutting very good promos that caught the attention of the WWF. He was signed and made his debut on the September 28th edition of RAW. WWF Debut Austin debuted as "Stunning" Steve Austin and found immediate sucess in the WWF, winning the Intercontinental Championship from The Mighty Kwang. He only held the title for one week, however, as Owen Hart won it in by pinning the Mighty Kwang in a triple threat match involving Austin. Austin was entered in a battle royal for the title the following RAW but was the second to last person eliminated, with the winner being German Goe. He then defeated several wrestlers including Razor Ramon, John Cena, Fatu, and G.Q. He also beat Shawn Michaels (who was the #1 contender for the intercontinental championship at the time), earning him a title shot. Austin defeated Bret Hart to win his second Intercontinental Championship and held it for 20 days before dropping it back to Hart at In Your House: Baja Blast. The New Year and the Record Long Title Reign Austin beat then S'BradBradShaw Champion Spike Dudley to win a title shot at the 1996 Royal Rumble. At the Rumble he was involved in a fatal four way match for the title also involving The Ryback and Stone Cold Shane Helms. Helms won the match and the title. Austin also competed in the Royal Rumble, entering 8th, and eliminating Ice Train and Manutar before getting eliminated by The Undertaker. The following RAW a rematch for the title was being held, with Austin, Helms, Dudley fighting for the S'BradBradshaw title with G.Q. also being in the match instead of Ryback. G.Q. pinned Helms to win the championhip after Austin hit a stunner on Helms, then G.Q. threw Austin out of the ring and pinned Helms. Austin attacked G.Q. after the match and demanded a match between them one on one. Austin then beat Shane Helms in a #1 contenders match and won the title from G.Q. on the February 8th edition of RAW by cheating. Austin then brutally attacked G.Q. after the match, turning heel. G.Q.'s friend Yoshi Kwan came down to make the save, starting a feud between the two. At the 1996 Filler PPV Before Wrestlemania show, Austin defeated Kwan to retain his title. At Wrestlemania 12 Kwan defeated Austin, ending his title reign at a then record long 48 days. Austin then invoked his rematch clause at Money in the Dank and won. At King of the Ring, Austin defeated Kwan and Bret Hart in a triple threat match to retain his title. Austin stopped doing his heel tactics during matches around this point, becoming a tweener. Austin also formed a tag team with American Badass New Jack, winning the tag titles twice. On the June 13 edition of RAW, Kwan defeated Austin in a non-title match to earn one last chance at the S'BradBradShaw title. On the next week's edition of RAW the match was made official for WWF Summerslam on an episode of Kwang TV hosted by The Mighty Kwang. At Summerslam Kwan defeated Austin by cheating, ending Austin's title reign at a record 108 days. After the match Austin stuck out his hand but Kwan cheapshotted Austin and brutally beat him down, marking a double turn between Kwan and Austin. Kwan attacked G.Q. when he tried to stop Kwan as well. Repackaged as Spooky Steve Austin After Summerslam Austin repackaged himself as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin after defeating "Stone Cold" Shane Helms. Austin would oftentimes complain about the PG Rating of the show and try to find loopholes to be able to say what he wanted without being punished. Austin fought Yoshi Kwan in a rematch with the S'BradBradshaw Title on the line at Summerslam 2: We Comin For You. However the match ended in a no contest as Austin was abducted by Spooky Steve and Spooky Steven Dunn. Austin would debut the next RAW as "Spooky" Steve Austin, wearing a pumpkin mask on his head. Austin would win the tag team titles with Dunn as Spooky Steve won the Intercontinental Championship. Austin's stable has been dubbed "We Comin For Boo", and they had a feud with another stable, Dark N' Crispy, starting in late August. At Spooky Slam, Austin and Dunn would retain the tag titles against Bret Hart and Goobeldy Gooker Reloaded (The Canadian Geese). On the same show, the team of Rocky Maivia and Kidd Video Fabulous won the right to challenge for the titles the next RAW. On the next RAW, Rocky and Fabulous won, ending Austin and Dunn's title reign at a record long 52 days. This marked the end of the stable as Austin reverted to his regular gimmick, defeating The Ryback on the next Main Event under his "Stone Cold" gimmick. Austin would then go on to feud with former former partners Spooky Steve and Steven Dunn after Dunn and Steve attacked Austin on the in November 5th edition of Main Event. In the following weeks, Austin managed to convince Dunn to turn on Spooky Steve, therby ending We Comin For Boo. A triple threat match at Survivor Series was held between the former stablemates with Austin pinning Dunn to win. At the following PPV, In Your House: Papa Johns.com, Austin defeated Undertaker in a match where the winner got to enter at whatever spot they wanted at the Royal Rumble due to interference from Shawn Michaels. The following RAW, Austin put his entry spot on the line in an open challenge. Scotty 3 Hotty 5 Me accepted the challenge but lost. The next Main Event Austin put his entry spot on the line, defeating Mo to retain. Austin then started trash talking current WWF Champion Duke "The Dumpster" Droese. He said he was going to enter at #8, Droese's "lucky number" Royal Rumble Win and the New Year Austin entered at #8 as promised and won the royal rumble, getting 2 eliminations (Kwang and Rocky Maivia) and winning the event. Acomplishments 1x WWF Champion Reign 1: 3/24/97- 2x S'BradBradShaw Champion Reign 1: 2/8/96-3/27/96 (48 Days) Reign 2: 4/14/96-7/31/96 (108 Days) 2x Intercontinental Champion Reign 1: 9/28/95-10/5/95 (7 Days) Reign 1: 11/30/95-12/20/95 (20 Days) 3x WWF Tag Team Champion 1997 Royal Rumble Winner Main Evented Wrestlemania 13 Category:WWF Category:WWF Wrestlers Category:WWF Intercontinental Champions Category:WWF S'BradBradShaw Champions Category:WWF Tag Team Champions